


What does family mean

by Elinor1206



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SuFin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinor1206/pseuds/Elinor1206
Summary: A story of love and family between Tino and Berwald from Peter's POV.





	What does family mean

他们说我不是个柯克兰。说这话的那些人会一边说一边摇头叹息，就像我的出生给他们带来了无尽的烦恼。但我后来才知道，这些人既不姓柯克兰，也并未对柯克兰家族的事情有哪怕一丝一毫的兴趣。我还小的时候因为这件事没少找亚瑟哭过鼻子，他也只是维持着那股老古板的样子，语气冷冰冰的。

“一个柯克兰不会在意自己是怎么被评头论足的。现在，彼得，回到你的房间去，乖乖待到晚餐时间。” 

人们的评价总归还是有点道理的——他真的是一个刻薄又古板的老绅士，脾气和伦敦的天气一样冷硬。或许绿色眼睛的人都有个倔性子。亚瑟和他的三位兄长，还有我们的母亲都是绿色的眼睛，唯独我的眼睛蓝得发亮。有时我痛恨自己不是色盲，这样我就不用为自己的格格不入浪费掉那么多无谓的担忧。 

后来家道中落，我被送到别人家寄养。我猜想他们那时一定又说了同样的话。我的姓氏也确实不再是柯克兰，而是变成了柯克兰-乌克森谢纳。 

十二岁作为被收养的年龄似乎大了点儿，我的其中一位养父也在之后告诉过我，他们最初想要的是七岁左右的男孩。

“但我们看到你立刻就改了主意。我第一眼就觉得你会是我们的孩子。”提诺这么说的时候，那只从流浪动物收容所领回家来的小白狗正安静地伏在他腿上，间或摇一摇尾巴，用脊背蹭蹭那只抚过它毛皮的手。 

他们都是温柔过分的人。到了我上大学那一年，后院的植物简直多得落不下脚。捡回来之前，它们或是在残破的盆里苟延残喘，或是被花农单独分拣出来，丢在摊位后面不予理睬，然后它们会被移栽到新的完好无缺的盆里，摆在花园里的架子上，在精心的照料下焕发生机。我总觉得照料植物吃力又枯燥，提诺却是乐此不疲，一面抱怨它们侵占了他宝贵的工作时间，一面又不间断地带回新的植物来。要我说，他那些抱怨实在是多此一举，尽管那些花草名义上确实是他带回来的，我却总见着我另一个爸在背后辛辛苦苦松土施肥移栽。 

所有花草里最受关注的是一株铃兰。如果我学习学到头昏脑涨只想出去放放风，十次有九次能看见提诺蹲在那个白瓷花盆前面嘟嘟囔囔说些什么。大多数时候内容都大同小异，工作上受了挫，熬夜赶出来的专题和稿子被更年期提前的主编看也不看就直接毙掉，在茶水间睡意朦胧等咖啡的时候错手把刚刚煮好的咖啡倒进了水槽。总有一天我要把这该死的工作给换了，他说。但剩下的情况里他又变得爱岗敬业起来，这多数是因为他写出了满意的稿子，或是罕有地在截稿日三天之前就完了工。他清醒的时候能在铃兰面前叨弄上十几分钟，如果是到了可以开怀畅饮的节日，能对着它醉醺醺地念叨上半个小时。我去劝通常是没什么作用的，得靠我爸陪他一起傻兮兮地蹲上二十分钟，他才同意闭上嘴回屋子里。

有一年圣诞节雪下得很大，他连外套也没穿就直奔花园，我爸和我对视了一眼，抓起那件外套就跟着冲出去。 我站在后门口看着他们两个。提诺一喝多就有点口齿不清，眼神也不太好，他蹲在那盆铃兰面前，眼睛却瞟着旁边的常青藤。

贝瓦尔德是个傻逼。他对着花盆嚷嚷。我爸蹲在一旁没作声，扯过他的胳膊就往袖子里套。 

他老是以为我不知道那些事都是谁做的。提诺大着舌头念叨，爱德华才不会帮我整理复习资料，他更乐意看我跟他一起假期留下补考。也没有人会在我生日的时候丢一个傻逼兮兮的花盆在储物柜里！不，我不是说你傻逼，但谁会在花盆上绑个蝴蝶结？要是别人送的，我转手就扔垃圾桶里了。他还以为在宿舍楼下假装偶遇是个聪明主意，但是除了考试前通宵泡在图书馆里的和刚从酒吧嗨完回来的，还能有谁半夜两点不睡觉在校园里晃荡？ 

他絮絮叨叨说了一大堆，衣服上，头发上，花盆上，周围的空地上到处都是雪花，鼻头和脸颊冻得发红。就在我禁不住开始怀疑雪要埋了他们两个的时候，提诺总算有了点说完的迹象。 再好的耐心这时候也该用光了。他每说一句，爸就跟着没好气地回答一句，我在门边笑得直不起腰。我从没见他们吵过架，但看起来提诺对他积怨颇深。 十几年的旧账翻完之后，他终于安静下来，过了十分钟才发表了一番总结陈辞。 

对，他就是一个傻逼。但是我爱他。 他说完这句话就干脆地头一歪倒在我爸怀里睡着了，甚至都没来得及听清那声低得像梦呓的“我也爱你”。 

二十五号早上没人提起这件事。二十六号也没有。我和我爸约定好要对这个保密，但我还是很后悔没把当时的情景录下来。至少我终于知道为什么提诺那么宝贝那盆铃兰了，也是在这番醉鬼的胡话过后，我才惊觉他们之间的感情远比我认为的要深厚得多。 

那段时间最困扰我的事情从怎么把打了E的数学试卷藏起来变成了为什么他们还没有结婚。在一个十四岁的男孩粗浅的认知里，一切亲密关系的顶点除开婚姻似乎也没有别的了。我敢说自己从来不是个多愁善感的小孩，但我在意这件事到吃饭的时候总是禁不住瞟一眼提诺空无一物的无名指，再在背后故作深沉地叹一口气。我以为自己做的很隐蔽，但不出一周提诺就发现了我那简直不能被称为烦恼的心思。 

我吞吞吐吐说明了缘由，他就在水池边上哈哈大笑起来，一直到我开始因为青少年那点脆弱的自尊被破坏殆尽而恼怒起来，他才终于停了下来，转身进卧室找出一个盒子，在我面前打开。

“我们只是想低调行事。”他耸耸肩膀，把样式简单的银戒指从深蓝色的天鹅绒布上拿起来，细细打量了一圈又放回去。“再说，大学毕业的那几年，你爸和我还是两个穷小子，实在操不起办婚礼的心。” 我看看他，又看看那个盒子，觉得整个世界都在戏弄我。

“嗯，但是你的担心不是毫无用处的。我们应该提前告诉你的，小家伙。”提诺揉揉我的头发，塞给我一盒冰淇淋打发我回房间去。 那之后提诺笑了我整整三年。直到他们补办了婚礼之后，我还是时不时变成晚餐桌上的笑柄。 这倒不是说他们不尊重我，真的，我再也找不出第三个会那么尊重一个傻兮兮的十几岁小男孩儿的人了。

十一年级的科学课上我交了一份自制的太阳系模型，毕业之前我把它从学校橱窗里拿了回来，直到现在还在书架顶上摆着。亚瑟是不会抽出一晚上的时间陪我做手工作业的，我那记忆中已经面目模糊的母亲也不会，但我的天才老爸们会。 那天我们几乎用完了一整袋面粉和家里能找到的所有颜料，用过的披萨纸盒裁开当作背景板，牙签用来连接和固定。唯一美中不足的是我们都低估了这项庞大工程需要的时间，等终于把土星环固定好，时针早就走过了十二点。

“要是时间充裕的话，我们还能做得更好。”提诺摸了摸下巴，语气里不免惋惜——他没意识到手上都是颜料和面团混合在一起黏答答的一团，给自己的脸上添了好几道颜色。 “但是我们没时间了。”我爸接过话茬，扯过纸巾帮他擦脸，“洗个手然后去睡觉，彼得。你不会想错过明天上午的课的。” 

我那天晚上激动得几乎一夜没睡着，爬起来第一件事就是确认我的面团星球们没有缺胳膊少腿。它们还完好地摆在餐桌上，容易松脱的地方甚至还加固过，表面刷了一层清漆，在透过厨房的百叶窗照进餐厅的阳光底下闪闪发光。 

新家庭委实比我之前待的地方要好得多，我从出生开始就几乎没有见到过父亲，和管家打交道的时候又比跟母亲共处的时间多得多。亚瑟总是和他那几位兄长起争执，尤其是斯科特，偏偏他们两个又都是倔得过分的性子，从来没有人愿意先低头。唯一能让一家人坐在一张长桌前的例外就是圣诞节，但我从没拿到过真正合心意的礼物，没人准确记得我到底多大，该穿什么码的衣服，十岁那年我甚至收到了一本晦涩难懂的拉丁语教材，而我清清楚楚记得自己向圣诞老人许愿了一只独角兽。 

这一点上我或许真的得感谢亚瑟——要不是他提出可以让大学同学领养我代为照顾，恐怕我直到现在都没法知道家庭这两个字的真正含义。 我整个中学时期都热爱棒球。起先我的天才老爸还只是装作刚好路过顺便来接训练完的我回家，被我发现之后，提诺就开始周末定时接送我，偶尔校队训练打出一个全垒打，我还能猛然听见铁丝网后面的一声喝彩。如果只有提诺来接我，无论多冷的天我都能吃到一支冰淇淋——回家的固定线路上会停着一辆冰淇淋车，这是我们之间的秘密。我爸一直对他甜食吃太多的习惯颇有微辞，搞得他只好用一点代价贿赂我替他保密。 

在瞒着我爸吃了将近一年冰淇淋之后，他还是被报复找上了门，起初只是偶尔抱怨一句牙疼，后来连脸颊都肿起来半边，敷着冰袋赶稿，脾气也因为疼痛变得有些暴躁，疼到神智不清还不忘埋怨我爸不该让他吃那么多甜食。我爸倒是脾气很好，帮他换掉快化完的冰袋，耐心安抚着提诺的情绪，转过头来又严肃地问我他私下里到底有没有偷吃甜食。 我差点就被那张脸逼着吐出冰淇淋的秘密来了。我发誓，任何人看到他那副表情都会吓到忙不迭地吐出内心最深处的秘密来的，但一想到万一说出来会剥夺我以后吃冰淇淋的机会，我还是坚决地说了没有。 

我一向对自己保守秘密的能力很自豪，但我没预料到拔牙的时候吸进的麻醉气体能对脑子造成多大影响。我们从牙科诊所回来刚刚经过一个路口，提诺就把冰淇淋的秘密交代得一清二楚。他一定是在麻药导致的幻觉里看见了上帝本人，因为他一路上一直不停地嘟嘟囔囔把三十年来的一件件亏心事一股脑往外倒，说到中间还夹了几句哭腔，请求上帝不要打发他下地狱去进魔鬼的锅子滚上两圈。麻药让他捋不直舌头，吸气和抽泣的声音搅合得一塌糊涂，我只能勉强听清楚一部分内容，但也足够我在后座上笑到肚皮抽筋了。 提诺盯着空无一物的半空，像是在等着上帝的指示。如果麻药的副作用是让人变成一个基督徒，那他一定是最虔诚的那个了，我甚至都不会奇怪，如果在他的臆想里上帝叫他去主编办公室拍桌走人，他也一定会嘴里塞着棉花去跟上司叫板。

“我不应该联合伊万和卢卡斯骗他说有个爱沙尼亚姑娘爱我爱的死去活来，”他很响亮地吸着鼻涕，用手背抹了一把眼角的泪，“我只想看看他到底能憋多久才愿意主动表白……如果这也算是我犯过的罪孽的话，我愿意少吃整整五年的冰淇淋……” 我从反光镜里明显看见我爸憋笑憋得嘴角抽搐，离家还有半个街区的时候他终于没忍住，把车停到路边，解开安全带，扭头就把提诺那张喋喋不休的嘴堵了个结实。我在后座拼命对他使眼色踹椅背他也不理，那也许是我一生中最漫长的一分钟。只可惜药劲过了之后提诺把这段荒唐的经历忘了个精光，周末的冰淇淋被强制取消之后也只以为我爸突然有了福尔摩斯似的神机妙算。但我照样能吃到冰淇淋——如果我爸有意见，我就会威胁他要把他趁麻药劲没过偷吻提诺的事情告诉他。这招倒是屡试不爽，一直用到我终于吃厌了冰淇淋转移了目标为止。 

我和原生家庭的联系似乎只剩下了亚瑟每年生日和圣诞时固定寄来的贺卡，你知道的，那种言辞正式到刻板，十次里九次要把签名划掉改成“亲爱的哥哥”再匆忙在落款添上一个love的贺卡。早几年我还有兴趣翻开看一眼，偶尔照提诺的话去写几封回信，后来就干脆全都堆在角落里。大家族之间的联系早就名存实亡，只剩他还会想方设法维持和谐的表象。

谁都知道亚瑟·柯克兰不是个恶人，但他这样居高临下的关切确实很难有人消受得起。如果有那么一秒钟，他愿意把古板外表下那颗柔软火热的心摆出来给人瞧见，也不至于落到今天的境地了。他用这样的态度犯过不少错，斯科特愤而出走是其中一件，偏偏他又喜欢连带责任全往自己身上揽，反而不断替对方找理由开脱。我猜他比谁都清楚打破隔阂需要的只是一句对不起，但就像他自己说的那样，亚瑟·柯克兰从不道歉。 

直到成年，我才和他打过一次照面。我上大学那年生日的前一天，他来瑞典找过我，但扑了个空。我订机票的时候看错了时间，将近凌晨才回到家，第二天早上起来，才看见餐桌上一如既往的贺卡。旁边放着我的生日礼物，提诺总爱在盒子上扎蓝色丝带，但在那堆扎着蓝色丝带的礼物旁边，又另放了两个看起来价值不菲的盒子。 

我拿起那两个包装考究的盒子，打开，抖出一条浅灰色的开司米围巾和一件样式古板裁剪规整的呢绒大衣，领带夹和袖扣放在一边。我还没开口问为什么他们会买这样华而不实的礼物，就听见了提诺的话。

“这些是你哥哥送来的。亚瑟下午早些时候来过一趟，说是有些话要告诉你。如果你不介意的话，这周五去和他谈谈吧。” 

周五我回了一趟家，空荡荡的大宅里只剩亚瑟站在长桌的尽头等着我。

“你迟到了。”他用手杖敲一敲地板——标准的亚瑟·柯克兰式责备。

“没办法，刚好赶上飞机延误。”我没再等他开口，就把那两个盒子摆在桌面上，向他的方向一推。

“为什么要送我这些？”

“我想你成年之后应该用得上。”

“是出于对一个柯克兰的关心，还是出于对家庭成员的关心？” 

亚瑟沉默了好几分钟，在桌边坐下来，非常疲倦似的抬手揉了揉额头，像是仅仅坐下的过程就能卸去一大半的精力。他又颓唐地叹了一口气，神情显出少有的疲惫。

“我们没有抛弃你，彼得。没人想过要抛弃你。我只是……没法在那种情况下考虑得更周到了。”

“斯科特和威廉还是没联系你？”

他猛地抬头看向我，又装作不经意地移开了视线。

“不是他们的错。”他说。

他撑着手杖站起来之后，又变回了我再熟悉不过的那个严苛到几乎不近人情的亚瑟·柯克兰，把盒子原封不动地推了回来：“礼物你可以收下，不喜欢也可以丢掉，只要别在我面前把它们扔进垃圾桶。” 

我看看那两个盒子，又看看亚瑟，差点想转身就走，又忍下来，拎起包装纸的一角，走到他身边去。我离开家的时候个子才堪堪及他胸口，现在视线已经和他平齐。我腾出一只手拍了拍亚瑟肩膀，随后头也不回地离开了柯克兰的大宅。 

“别对自己太苛责。” 

我也许不是个合格的柯克兰，但至少我知道该怎么对待自己的家人。


End file.
